In the Burrow
by LilWeasleyGirl26
Summary: Romione fluff after a few weeks after the final batlle. Rated T for language and mentions of sex. With some Harry/Ginny romance


Title: In the Burrow

Rating: T

A/N: My second story...again, non-beta'd. Forgive me for any mistakes. I couldnt think of any good title

* * *

It's more than a month since the final battle and the Weasleys are all in The Burrow, well, except for Fred. All of them are trying to recover. Everyone in the house is really devastated of what happened, especially Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but George is back to his old self. Hermione and Harry are also staying here with them. As usual, Harry sleeps in Ron's room and Hermione sleeps in Ginny's.

Ron and Hermione haven't actually talked about their 'relationship' since the battle.

* * *

"Ron! Ron!" Shouted someone as they knocked all so loudly. Ron woke up and looked at the clock and saw that it's only 12:30 in the midnight. He got out of his bed and looked at Harry, he can't believe he's still asleep after all that knocking. Ron opened the door and saw his sister outside.

"What the hell do you want, Ginny? It's only almost one in the morning!" Ron said

"Well, Ron, Hermione's crying in my room. I have no idea what to do. She's asleep but she's crying."

"Bloody hell" He followed Ginny to her room and sat on the bed Hermione's sleeping on.

She is crying, she's curled in a ball and she's shivering

"Hermione," Ron said as he rubbed her back, "Hermione, wake up"

She continued to sob and whimper

"Hermione, please wake up…"

She finally woke up after a few minutes and turned around

"Ron" she said softly as she tried to get up to hug him

"You okay, Hermione?" Ron hugged her and rocked her

She didn't answer Ron instead she hugged him tightly

"What were you dreaming about?"

She looked up at him, "it's always the night in the manor, Ron," she started to cry again.

"Shhh, stop crying, Hermione," Ron wiped the tears from Hermione's face

"I'm scared, Ron"

"The war's over, you shouldn't be afraid"

There were few moments of silence

"Ron?"

"What is it?"

"Stay here with me, please"

"Hermione…"

"Ron, please, I'm scared"

"Ginny's here with you"

"Ron," she began to cry again, "please, Ron, please"

"Hermione"

"Please, Ron"

"Okay"

"Thank you"

"Yeah, I also don't want Ginny waking me up every night" Ron chuckled, Hermione smiled

"Thank you so much, Ron"

They stayed up talking about random things for hours

"Go back to sleep, Hermione. I'm tired as well."

We both lay down on the bed and Ron spooned her.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you"

"Love you too" Ron kissed the top of her head before we drifted to sleep.

* * *

-Later in the morning-

Ginny and Fleur cooked their food, like every other meal, because Mrs. Weasley was still 'not in the mood'.

"Breakfast is ready," Ginny said

"Ginny, dear, where's Hermione?" Molly asked

"And Ron?" Harry said "He wasn't on his bed when I got up"

"Well, they're in my room, sleeping."

"What?" Harry said

"Well," Ginny started to explain, "Hermione had a nightmare and Ron went to comfort her. Honestly, Harry, didn't you notice Ron get out of his room last night? Or me knocking?"

Harry didn't respond but instead went to the dining table with everyone else

"Dear, could you wake them up." Molly told Ginny

"Yes, mum"

Ginny went to her room and saw that the two were still sleeping

"Ron, Ronald" She started to shake Ron's shoulder

"What?" Ron mumbled

"Breakfast"

"Go away, Gin"

"Mum's calling both of you"

"K, fine…We'll be downstairs in a few"

Once Ginny left the room, Ron woke up Hermione.

"Wake up, Hermione"

She got up immediately, wiped the sleep off her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful" Ron said

"'Mornin'…"

"Let's go eat"

They went downstairs and sat beside each other, they received a lot of glances from the others and a smirk from George

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people?" Ron said

"Nothing, IckleRonniekins" George said

"Fu—" Ron was cut by his mother

"No swearing, Ronald" His mum said

There were a few moments of silence until George made another joke

"You two shagged?" He asked

"George!" Arthur said

"What? I was just asking them"

"Mum," Ron started, "can I please swear at him?"

"No, Ronald," Molly replied, "And George, stop it"

The family at the rest of their breakfast at relative silence

Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room after eating breakfast

"I'm still tired, Ron" Hermione said as she laid on Ron's bed

"Yeah, me too…I'll just shower first." Ron said as he got his towel and went to the bathroom in his room

"Wait, Ron,"

"What?"

"Can I shower with you?" Hermione asked, her cheeks were flushed

"Uhm, I guess"

"Wait, I'll get my clothes and towel"

Hermione went to Ginny's room and got what she needed. Just as she was about to leave, Ginny went in.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"I'm going to bathe"

"The bathroom is right there" Ginny pointed out the bathroom

"Yeah, well, uhhh" Hermione was lost for words

"You're going to shower with Ron aren't you?"

Hermione sighed, "Gin, please don't tell anyone…"

"Fine, as long as you don't tell anyone about me and Harry"

"Deal"

Hermione rushed back to Ron's room and locked the door

"What took you so long?" Ron asked

"Ginny caught me"

They both walked in the bathroom

"What did you tell her?" Ron said as he removed his shirt

"I told her the truth of course"

"Oh…"

Hermione was freaking out; she didn't know what to do. A shirtless Ron was standing in front of her in a bathroom; she couldn't help but stare at his muscular figure.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Ron said

Hermione started to remove her shirt, her cheeks were burning. She never thought of herself as pretty but Ron looking at her gave confidence.

Ron was only in his boxers and was staring at Hermione as she removed her pants and put it on the counter.

They were both only in their underwear.

"Uh do we need to…you know…remove our underwear?" Hermione asked

"Well…uhh..up to you…I guess"

Hermione sighed, "Are you gonna remove yours?"

"…no…"

Hermione walked towards Ron before he pulled the shower curtain close and turned on the shower.

"It's so cold" Hermione said

"Wait here" Ron went out got his wand which he placed with his clothes and went back to cast a heating spell on the flowing water

"I had no idea you can do that, Ron"

"Dad taught me"

"Is this your shampoo?" Hermione asked as she got the bottle and smelled the shampoo inside, put some in her hands and started to shampoo her hair.

"Yeah, why?" Ron said, getting the bottle from Hermione and started to shampoo his own hair

"It smells nice" Hermione smiled

"Do you…uhm…want me to…put soap on your back?" Ron nervously asked after a few moments

Hermione nodded, Ron started to put soap on Hermione's back and arms. He ran his fingers down her sides and tickled her.

"Ron, stop"

"You're ticklish…" Ron chuckled as he continued to tickle Hermione "I am not letting you go, 'Mione"

"Just stop," She squirmed while Ron tickled her stomach, "Ronald!"

"Okay, I'll stop."

Hermione turned around to face Ron, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Ron smirked

"Your turn!"

"I can handle it myself"

"You're unfair!"

"I'm not"

Hermione turned around, pretending to be upset

"Hermione…" Ron put his hand on her shoulder

"Don't touch me!" She pushed Ron's hand away

"I'm sorry okay, 'Mione. Here, soap my back, do whatever you want"

"Turn around" she said, once Ron's back was facing her, she started to scrub it. After a few moments, she tickled Ron, just like what he did to her

"Hermione, stop, please"

"No!"

Ron turned around and Hermione tickled his stomach

"'Mione, I cant breathe"

"'kay, fine" She said before sticking her tongue out at him

"You're evil, 'Mione" Ron said

"You started it" Hermione said as she washed the shampoo out of her hair

Ron was still panting, "You know, for someone who had just had a nightmare last night, you're in a good mood," He too washed his hair and body, getting rid of the suds

"Haha" Hermione said sarcastically

"See, normally, people would still be terrified of their nightmares"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Nope, that's brand new info"

"You're a git"

"You're just saying that because you cant think of anything else to call me right, 'Mione?"

"Am not and DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT"

"Call you what, Mione?"

"Ronald! You are just a—"

"A what, 'Mione?" He emphasized her 'nickname'

"A b-bastard…yeah"

"You don't mean that don't you, 'Mione" Ron held Hermione's arms down to her sides

"Let me go, Ronald"

Ron pushed her up against the wall and held her arms over her head

"Or what, My-oh-nee?"

"Stop calling me that or-or I'll hex you!"

"If you're gonna do that, 'Mione, where's your wand?"

"Damn" Hermione muttered

"What was that?" Ron put his knee between Hermione's legs

"Please let me go, Ron, please" She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes

"No way, 'Mione"

Hermione looked down and faked cry though her cheeks were so flushed

"Don't cry, love" Ron released one of her arms and put his hand on her chin, when she wouldn't look up, he released her other arm

Hermione whimpered and looked at Ron, "I love you, Ron"

Ron could see the redness of her face and he knew his was the same colour as well. Their position was a little intimate.

"I love you too, _Hermione_" Ron leaned down and kissed her passionately

Hermione was surprised but she kissed him back.

They were too lost in kissing each other; they didn't realize they were completely naked.

Hermione broke their kiss and looked at their bodies. Her cheeks were red of embarrassment. Ron, however, was staring at Hermione. He noticed that she was a little uncomfortable showing him her body.

He cupped her face and said, "You're beautiful"

She smiled, "You're handsome"

"Make love to me, Ron," she said after a few minutes

Ron pushed Hermione back to the wall

He positioned himself over her, "You sure with this?"

"Positive"

"Wait," Ron went to get his wand, again

"What?"

"Charm" He cast two charms, one on him, one on Hermione

Ron made love gently to her until they both came

They got out of the shower and wrapped towels around their bodies

"Achy?" Ron asked

"Tired, actually"

Ron carried Hermione to his room, put her down on his bed and laid beside her, he also casted a silencing charm on the room and another locking spell on the door

"I have to put on clothes, you too" Hermione said as she tried to get up

"No, stay here"

"But, Ron, we're naked"

"We're wrapped in towels"

"Fine" She hugged Ron tightly and yawned

Ron hugged her back and he saw her asleep after a few minutes

"Ginny…" Harry knocked on the door of Ginny's room "Gin"

"What's wrong, Harry" Ginny asked

"Where's Ron? I really want to fly with him…and you, of course"

"Well, Hermione said they were going to shower an hour and a half ago, he's probably in his room"

"And Hermione?"

"Isn't she downstairs? Helping Fleur cook?"

"No…Shit, let's check Ron's room"

They went to Ron's room but the door was locked

"It wont open" Harry said

"They put a locking spell"

George heard Ginny and Harry and went to check what's going on

"What are you two doing?" George asked

"It's locked" Ginny said

"So?"

"Ron and Hermione are inside" Harry said

George smirked, "Alohamora"

Harry turned the knob, "It still wont open"

"Mum!" George shouted

"What are you up to, George" Ginny asked

"Mum's the only one who can open the door" He explained to his little sister then shouted again, "Mum! Come up here!"

Mrs. Weasley apparated to where her children were

"What's wrong here?" Molly asked

Before Harry and Ginny could talk, George said, "Ronald wouldn't open the door even if we knocked a lot of times already"

"What's he doing there?"

None of them answered

"Where's Hermione" Molly asked again

"Probably in there as well," George said

Mrs. Weasley cast an unlocking spell and the door opened

Ginny, Harry and George went inside the room and Mrs. Weasley went back downstairs

"They're just sleeping" Ginny said

George went to the bathroom and saw their clothes

"Yeah," George said, "And they're unclothed…I'll wake them up," he approached Ron and was about to shake him

"Don't. You have no idea what time they slept last night" Ginny said, "Or should I say, this morning"

"What time?"

"They slept at around 5, I guess"

"How do you know?" Harry asked

"Because, Ron went to my room to comfort Hermione because she had nightmares…"

"I think she got more than comfort" George interrupted

"George! I know they slept early in the morning already because when I went to the loo at around 4:30, they were still talking to each other."

"You're right," Harry said, "They need rest, especially Hermione"

"Are we still gonna fly, Harry?" Ginny asked

"Wanna ride my broomstick?" Harry smirked

"C'mon then." Ginny and Harry rushed to Ginny's room for their own 'comfort' from each other.

George groaned and turned to Ron, "Nice one, IckleRonniekins" and went back to his own room but forgot to close the door

Ron woke up half an hour later and saw that the door was open

"Hermione?"

"Huh? What?"

Ron walked to the door and closed it, "Somebody's been here"

"Maybe Harry went in to get stuff" Hermione got up and put on clothes, so did Ron

"Maybe…it's almost lunch time"

Hermione got Ron's comb and combed her bushy hair

"C'mon, let's go downstairs" Ron said

They both went to the dining room and sat down.

George sat on the chair beside Ron's and said, "How was your sleep?"

"What?" Ron asked

"How was your sleep, little brother?"

"Fine"

"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked George

"'Flying'…riding Harry's broom"

"What the hell!" Ron got up to go to Ginny's bedroom

"Sit back down," George said, "Unlike Hermione here didn't ride yours"

"Git," Ron said as he sat back down, "So, it was you who opened the door in my room?"

"Actually, it was mum who did it"

"Did what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her hands were on her hips

"Ronniekins here was asking who opened the door to his room and I said you did"

Molly ignored George, "Slept well, Hermione?" She asked

Hermione nodded, "A little, Mrs. Weasley"

"George, dear, call Ginny and the others, will you. I'll just set the table"

"Lunch time!" George shouted

Mrs Weasley turned back to him, "Properly"

George stood up and called everyone else for lunch

Harry and Ginny went downstairs together and sat beside each other

"So," George started, "How was flying, Ginerva?"

"Mum!" Ginny shouted

After lunch, Ginny and Hermione helped wash the dishes while talking about how their morning was

* * *

-Later that night-

Ron crept to Ginny's room to sleep beside Hermione even if he knows his sister might wake up.

He went inside the room and got in the bed Hermione sleeps in

"Psst…you awake?" He whispered

Hermione turned to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep…you had a nightmare?"

"No, I couldn't sleep as well. Ron, if you're gonna stay here, you have to be quiet, Ginny might wake up"

"Who cares…"

After minutes of talking to each other, they heard Ginny got out of the bed

"Where are you going?" Ron asked

"You two can have this room" She said as she went out of the room

"Well, we're alone" Ron said

"And I'm sleepy" Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest as he stroked her hair to help her fall asleep

Ginny went to Ron's room and got in the bed Harry sleeps in

"Oh moved over" She pushed Harry a little so they'd fit in the bed

"What? Ginny? What are you doing here?"

"Well, your roommate went to sleep beside my roommate…they're noisy"

"They aren't shagging, are they?"

"No, well, before I left they weren't, they were just talking"

"So you'll sleep here?"

"Yes, I will sleep here" Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and he wrapped his around her waist as they both feel to a peaceful slumber

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. Review? It's okay if you dont want to. The idea of Hermione hexing Ron if he called her "'Mione" was from knitter girl. Some part were originally written in Ron's POV so, sorry if there are wrong things there. Thanks again!

xx


End file.
